Colar de Presas
Colar de Presas= coleta troféus quando abate campeões inimigos e ganha efeitos bônus baseados na quantidade de troféus que ele possui. Rengar ganha um Troféu sempre que conseguir um abate ou assistência. Marcar um abate ou assistência em durante o evento Começou a caçada! faz com que este item seja aprimorado para , que concede o efeito de todos os 20 troféus. |menu = Amuleto |buy = 0g |sell = 0g |code = 3166 }} |-| Cabeça de Kha'Zix= |sell = 2130 }} : redireciona aqui. Colar de Presas é um item em League of Legends. Troféus * 3 Trófeus – Rengar ganha velocidade de movimento enquanto estiver fora de combate ou num arbusto. * 6 Trófeus – O alcance de é aumentado em 125 . * 12 Trófeus – A duração da invisibildade de é aumentada. * 20 Trófeus – A velocidade de movimento bônus de é dobrada. Ícones Começou a caçada! Notas * Colar de Presas foi descoberto por uma atualização acidental da página de itens em leagueoflegends.com. * Foi o primeiro item a ter múltiplos nomes e ícones. * Colar de Presas pode coletar um número máximo de 20 troféus. Abates e assistências adicionais não concedem bônus. * São necessários 12 troféus (antes 10) para ativar o evento "Começou a caçada!". * pode acumular troféus de abates e assistências mesmo enquanto estiver morto. * Colar de Presas pode ser comprado apenas por . Porém, diferentemente do de , Colar de Presas pode ser vendido e não é uma compra obrigatória. Amuletos Rengar tem acesso a cinco amuletos: |description= No cost. Summoner's Rift Places a that lasts / / seconds. (120 second cooldown). Limit 3 Stealth Wards on the map per player. }} |description= No cost. Summoner's Rift Summons a drone at the target location for / / seconds ( / range). The drone reveals and disables all invisible traps and wards within an / unit radius. (90 second cooldown). At 20 Trophies, you also gain true sight for 8 seconds. }} |description= No cost. Summoner's Rift Reveals small location within / / range for 1 second (120 second cooldown). Enemy champions hit will be revealed for 5 seconds. This does not affect stealth champions. }} (Crystal Scar) |description= No cost. Crystal Scar Consumes a charge to instantly revive you at your summoner platform and grants 125% movement speed that decays over 12 seconds. Soul Anchor starts with 1 charge, and gains additional charges at levels 9 and 14. (Max: 2 charges). }} |description= No cost. Howling Abyss and Twisted Treeline }} Histórico de Mudanças , , e Verde (para mapas que amuletos de visão estão indisponíveis). Aprimoramentos disponíveis com 6/20 Troféus. * Dano de ataque e dano de ataque por nível removidos * O efeito passivo de troféus foi nomeado "Lembranças da Caça". Todos os bônus de troféus alterados ** 3 Trófeus – Rengar ganha velocidade de movimento enquanto estiver fora de combate ou num arbusto ** 6 Trófeus – O alcance de é aumentado em 125 ** 12 Trófeus – A duração da invisibildade de é aumentada ** 20 Trófeus – A velocidade de movimento bônus de é dobrada * Troféus não são mais perdidos ao ser abatido V1.0.0.154: * Agora concede +5 Dano de Ataque V1.0.0.150: * Não mais concede +10 Dano de Ataque base V1.0.0.148: * adicionado V1.0.0.145: Adicionado * Custo reduzido para 800g * Dano de ataque base reduzido para 10 * Bônus de troféu alterado: ** 3 Troféus: +10 penetração de armadura, +5% redução do tempo de recarga. ** 6 Troféus: +25 velocidade de movimento. ** 9 Troféus: O pulo de Regar ganha 150 de alcance. ** 14 Troféus: A duração de é aumentada em 3 segundos. Adicionalmente, A próxima habilidade de Rengar após ativar Furor da Caçada gera 1 ponto de Ferocidade bônus. Lançamento Beta: * Custo: 1000g * Atributos: 20 + (2 nível) dano de ataque * coleta troféus ao abater campeões, e ganha efeitos bônus com base na quantidade de troféus que ele possui. Abates e assistências concedem 1 troféu, e 1 troféu é perdido ao ser abatido. ** 2 Troféus: +25 velocidade de movimento. ** 6 Troféus: +10 penetração de armadura, +5% redução do tempo de recarga. ** 12 Troféus: O pulo de Regar ganha 150 de alcance. ** 18 Troféus: Colar de Presas ganha um ativo. Rengar ganha 5 Ferocidade. (60 segundos de recarga) }} cs:Bonetooth Necklace de:Knochenzahn-Halskette en:Bonetooth Necklace es:Collar de Dientehueso fr:Collier de Dents pl:Kościany Naszyjnik ru:Bonetooth Necklace zh:骨牙項鍊